<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On my Honor by Faith_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974044">On my Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes'>Faith_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHAHAHA haha I love angst too much, Gen, Help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a knife, lodged deep within your lungs. Stealing every breath you take.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On my Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a knife. </p>
<p>Lodged deep within your heart, digging deeper with every breath you take. </p>
<p>There is a knife, lodged deep within your lungs, digging deeper with every breath you take. </p>
<p>But you shall not let it take you. Shall not let it claim your life before the time is due. </p>
<p>The moon shines high above your head, casting shadows of memories much rather left behind. </p>
<p>Inhale. Exhale.</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>You push onward, choking as the wire around your neck tightens with each step you take. </p>
<p>Each step brings further pain, further bloodshed, it drips down your neck and stains your body with red. </p>
<p>You mustn’t stop, must continue before it’s too late. </p>
<p>The wire tightens, the knife lodges deeper, you choke, blood spilling from your mouth and onto the ground below. </p>
<p>Eyes widened with fear, you stare at your momentary weakness, and follow. </p>
<p>The ground feels rough beneath his palm, he makes no move to return to his feet. </p>
<p>Someone else shall take his place. </p>
<p>He can go on no longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>